Thunder undercover agent
by longhornfan22
Summary: a mass string of murders has left celestia to take matters into her own hooves and get a specialised team who can stop these murders what will happen when rainbow dash remembers she had more friends growing up at flight school this is there story...


The legend of thunder clap

As I lifted to the skies my coach barking orders and helpful tips a see a blue blur and then a brown and golden one I rocketed forward making them spin end over end a few times

"Hey!" they said at the same time I went further I then wasn't paying attention and went through a hoop close to the ground and slammed hard into the ground thus nocking myself out.

"Oh is he ok"

"Come on dash he's fine let's go we'll get in trouble" the griffon said yes she was afraid of the coach she worked hard to get into this school and didn't want to get kicked out

"He's bleeding come on help me bring him up there" dashes face was determined as she glared at her friend. She sighed she knew her friend was going to take no for an answer.

They set me on a cloud my vision was slowly coming back I saw a blue Pegasus and something I had never seen before an eagle no a lion both?

"Come on we got to go before coach realizes we're missing"

"Too late for that" said a fully grown stallion

"Don't worry girls you're not in trouble just catch up with the others while I take this one to the nurse"

Gilda released a breath she hadn't realized she been holding and flew up

As I sat in the hospital bed broken and battered my friends from flight school came to see what was wrong

A mare I knew from somewhere but I have no idea where stepped in a teddy bear in her mouth

"Hey thunder clap how you feeling?" she had rosy red eyes and a multicolored mane that went perfect for her bright personality

"I've been better"

"They said you took a bad landing on you're wings"

I looked down at the covers and realized a hard plastic thing cover my left wing

"Can I still fly?"

"Yeah he said it was just like a fracture they have it in there because they don't want it to become broken"

I looked at the doorway the griffon was shifting awkwardly balancing her weight on the door frame

"Who's that?"

"Names Gilda friend" she extended her hand and I raised mine and shook it

"Nice to meet you guys how long am I going to be in here?"

"Overnight not that long at all run along you two he needs his rest" said a nurse

"Wait…what's you're name"

She blushed she remembered she didn't tell me that yet

"I'm rainbow, rainbow dash"

She walked away she vanished I never heard saw from her again I moved to Canderlot and it's not my thing there's a city below us I have my eyes on

I moved swiftly in the air I nailed my audition and now am an honored member of the wonder bolts

I put my suit on it was very tight but it had to be that way I guess

I flew around my new city of ponyville small town

I heard an over excited fan girl squeal and laughed and bolt my direction

Oh no here we go again

I bolted to my house and locked the doors and closed the windows

"Oh hey thunder clap what's going on why you all jumpy?" my friend said sitting on my couch

"soarin I don't know if I'm cut out for this stuff"

"what you talking about you're a wonderbolt you're famous man you can date any mare in any city"

I chuckled had to admit he had a point

"So loverbrony who you got you're eyes upon now?"

"Oh that cowpony that sold me that awesome apple-pie" he looked at me

"Nice, I don't know there was a mare in flight school I liked, but she went up and disappeared then I moved"

Meanwhile…..

Dash had never flown like that before she did a 1080 which is 4 turns and then landed without crashing

"Rainbow I have great news!"

"What's that twilight?"

"There's a weather pony moving across from you're house there's a rumor he's a wonderbolt"

With that rainbow dash shot up and rocketed towards home and looked the house was built

(Inside the house)

"so man what's the mares name"

"rainbow something I can't remember it was a long time ago" after that sentence soarin spit his coffee on a very mad spitfire who had just walked in"

"SOARIN NOT COOL!"

"Close the door" the said frantic once I saw something blue and multicolored bolt towards the open

I slammed the door she ran into it with a loud thud

I felt a hoof to my head gently

"Why in the hay you do that for man she's pretty cool"

"I knew her once before I don't want her to know I'm a wonderbolt or she won't leave me alone"

"I need a drink" I said opening the door completely forgetting 'bout dash

She tackled me laughing she knew who I was

I laughed as we noticed we were about to eat dirt we extended our wings and parachuted the rest of the way

"Oh my gosh, thunder clap is that you celestia it's been to long how have you been?"

"Oh pretty good"

"Hey want to hang out sometime?" she questioned me I nodded and saw a shade of pink rise on her cheeks just a little bit

I felt my heart beating in my head my heart rate through the roof

"You have got to meet some of my friends" she said grabbing my hoof and going up beating in mid air

"Uh dude I can't fly you all the way to heavy a little help here"

"Oh yeah sorry dash"

We were on the outskirts of town I started questioning her

"So um how come you disappeared when I got out of the hospital?"

"We got the summer off you didn't know that"

"I did when I got chased off the course by the security guard"

"please only thing he could catch was a donut box"

"You know I still have that thing you gave me"

"I still got it"

She stopped mid-flight and turned to look at me the shade was now darker and her face featured by the sunlight

"Why would you do that?"

"Something to hold on to I took it hard when I had to move I didn't want to because I liked someone at flight school"

That kind of irritated her

"Who was it thunder" her not following you face

"It was um oh look a tree" I darted down to a balcony going through a window

"Hello" I said my voice was a natural deep tone to it that's part of where I got my name

"Spike, see who that is"

"Right away twi" he stopped and looked at me

"Who are you?"

"This is thunder spike" dash said turning my way

"Oh okay" he shrugged and walked back down stairs I don't think he really didn't care

Dash went down stairs to see if all the girls were there

I looked around the books in the room a random pink one was on the stairs

It was smaller than other one of them like a planner

"One make cupcakes" I said chuckling  
>"two invite rainbow dash inside"<p>

"Three cleanup"

I'm going to keep this with me I said taking the book and putting it in my bag

I walked down stairs

"Oh why hello" I heard a purple one say 

"I'm thunder clap" I said keeping an eye out for whomever book this was

"I'm applejack" she said shaking my hand furiously

She stopped I did the same thing twilight did I kept shaking my hoof until dash stopped it and chuckled a little

"Hey girls you know my friend Gilda"

"I don't like her" said almost everyone at the same-time

"Oh don't worry we won't be seeing her for a long time" said the pink one

Later that day

I rounded the corner they were giving me a tour and the pink one and I were alone in her room don't ask me how I got there she wanted me to see a picture or something

"so um what's that thing" I said pointing to the rather sharp knife sticking out of the bed that had a red liquid dripping from the end to the handle she put it under the bed quickly then changed the subject fast

"What's you're special talent?" she said coming in between me and the rather large laundry bin

"I'm a chief investigator for the pvpd ponyville police department we been getting concerned some ponies have ended up missing you wouldn't have nothing to do with that would you"

"Hmmm nope cupcake?"

"Where have I heard that before?" I said taking the cupcake then putting it in an evidence bag it was pure white with purple and pink hair in the cupcake.

She then kicked me out of the room and I proceeded out of the diner

"Yeah this is Sargent thunder requesting backup at 3rd street and Mane Street over by the bakery"

I noticed a window heading down like it would a door the window was slightly open

I pushed it open the place reeked of blood and rotting celestia who knows what

Meanwhile

Dashes beeper was going crazy she couldn't leave just yet

"Ok well it's been fun I have to go and get ready for something bye" the mare made a dash for it only to have her tail caught in applejacks teeth

"Now hold on there a minute rainbow where you off to"

"Ok I got a second job"

"You did oh darling that's great but won't that cut into flying time" rarity said

"I'm a police pony for a special team and well thunder's my partner in the squad we work with missing ponies and if they are still you know alive…"

Then suddenly a frantic rarity's mom comes in crying sobbing

"Mother what on earth is going on?" 

"Sweetie belle she's missing, she has been for 3 days I thought she was sleeping over at scootaloo's or applebloom's but they haven't seen her"

Dashes face scanned the room and noticed that a friend was off count

"Hey wasn't pinkie pie here a second ago?"

Her wawkie talkie went off madly

"Dash, come in dash over"

"Excuse me guys"

"Yo what's up?"

"I'm in the basement of sugarcube corner along with the rest of the crew…. There was a pause he came back panting

"We found a body I think"

"Was it white short and had purple and pink hair?"

"Yes how'd you know?"

"We got ourselves a case then I'll be right there in a flash got it don't touch nothing I want to see this" she said in determined tone and then she turned to her friends all changed expressions 

"Rodger"

"Rarities mom we're going to bring you to the station to explain a few things alright?"

The older mare just nodded

They got to the station

I stayed along with the other ponies as the lights flicked on and off

"Hey dash um where your pink friend go"

"I don't know she could be anywhere"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

What's that noise we heard a soft whimper then a loud sawing sound that sent chills down every ponies spine

I whispered "hey did you guys bring your guns this time"

"Yes why?"

I lifted mine and signaled them to follow me

I kicked open the door and dodged quickly out of the way to miss a hatchet almost hitting my head

"DROP YOU'RE WEAPON NOW!" I screamed my voice echoed through the entire basement

"GET DOWN ON YOU'RE KNEES, KEEP YOU'RE HANDS IN THE AIR, WHERE I CAN SEE THEM"

I stepped around and looked there was scootaloo shaking bleeding she wasn't hurt except for a scratch where the saw blade nicked her

I picked her up, she cried into me

"Shhh… you're alright"

She then looked to see sweetie bell in a dark corner of the room she wiggled from my grasp

"Wait stop" to late she flew over and hugged the manikin the head popped off

She then flew into something it was dark and all

It was all the missing ponies stuffed

"Scootaloo come here please"

She ran into my arms

"It's ok she's not going to hurt any pony else"

After that emotional day was over and I went to my house to clean up

I got out of the shower shook off the water then brushed my teeth

I heard a blood curdling scream from the drain

And a familiar voice saying something in the drain

"come down here thunder clap you've got all the balloons to play with"

A balloon popped up from the drain then exploded blood was coving the sink the mirror and my face

I stumbled backwards and flew out the door

I flew across the street

"DASH! COME ON OPEN UP"

she did and wished she didn't my body was red and dripping red

"Oh my gosh come inside and wash up" 

"My celestia what happened to you" 

My voice was on panicking mode and my words were fast like a filly that had a bad dream

"I heard pinkie pies voice and then a balloon came up, and went poof, and pop, and screaming, and panicking, and now this"

She sat there and held me as I laid frozen with fear on her couch laying my head on her lap I already took a shower

"Hey dash" I said when she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth

"Can I use your…" a heard a more eerie voice from behind us

"Hello dashie thunder ahhah today is going to be fun"

I froze and my eyes got huge

"There's something behind me isn't there?"

Dash nodded I drew out my gun

And a loud bang rung out

I was panting it was for my safety and dashes

We called the cops

I was a wreck

"Come on thunder man you got her that's the main point right"

"Yeah you're right"

Applebloom was looking through an old photo album from applejack thumbing through it giggling at how small her sister was

The pages started to turn be themselves then they stopped on the picture that had the five laughing smiling

The blood started pouring out the book

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH she screamed

"What is it what's wrong" her brother said holding a 12 gauge in his hands

"Now I thought I told you to stay out of this stuff she is GONE applebloom can't you understand that"

Then all three of them shudder as a hoof print made itself in the puddle of blood and then wrote on the wall

_Oh but I'm not gone silly Willy I'm coming back very shortly wait and see_

After a good scrub and a bath later all three of them ate breakfast it had been a few days sense then

"Hey bro what the headlines say"

"_Fillies and colts going missing again have police baffled every time they find a kid on a wall it says _

_Oaky dokie loakie"_

I turned and rounded sugarcube corner after that day it was pretty much abandoned but still running

Yeah I'll take a muffin please

Thanks

I bit into It my eyes crossed I my neck swelled up and I went blank

Mr. and Mrs. Cake ran to my side

OH DEARY FETCH HIM a glass of water

The wall was covered and a gray pony that had a familiar muffin in hands was in the corner

Omnomnoming away on the muffin

She jumped and then fell on her side not moving

A pink figure framed in the doorway that had on her dress

"Oh hello want to make cupcakes" her voice was deep like it wasn't coming from her eyes were bloodshot red and she was foaming from the mouth

"NO!" I shouted coming back to reality and fly up into the air and out of the diner

"Dash I'm telling you the truth she's back and she's killing ponies again"

"Come on man you killed her didn't you"

My walkie talkie I ran out of the room

Uh huh I understand right now got it boss

Got a new case for us

Oh really who's the victim

Fluttershy she went missing 4 hours ago

"If we leave now we might have some time she don't do those things till the drugs where off"

"Wait how'd you know that" I looked at her she had various scars and stiches on her wing joints

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did she do it dash"

She sighed "she cut my cutie marks off both my flanks and the ate a piece of muscle from my right one, she um cut my wings off I got to the hospital

After somepony saved me I heard a gunshot similar to yours

"Dash I've been in ponyville longer than what you thought I saved you but she back again this things turning into a nightmare"

"I didn't want to believe she was doing it again"

"She is my friend I hate to see her dye twice"

"Dash I'm sorry but you're old friend is gone now you have her evil spirit to deal with"

We ran down to the basement guns drawn again

"POLICE DROP YOU'RE WEAPON"

The buzz saw was thrown by no one? No

I saw a shadow move forward

"GRAB HER AND LETS GET OUT OF HERE HER SPIRITS STLL HERE"

Dash grabbed the still passed out fluttershy

We flew as fast as we could outside further away we set down on the grass

I collapsed with dash by my side we were laying on a grass hill

10 months later

"Ok guys tear her down"

I watched as sugarcube corner came crumbling to the ground

It's all over its all over

Hey dash I was thinking I wanted to give you something for our 2 year anniversary I pulled out the bear the one she gave me so many years ago

"Oh my, thunder I can't I gave it to you"

"No, no Incest"

She took it after 30 minutes of arguing

She finally took it

I laid in bed thinking dash was beside me I was still kind of shaken up 'bout the balloon thing

Hey dash did you hear that

"No go to bed its late"

A lightning went off a shadow had appeared with a familiar figure

I opened my eyes

I looked to dash

Gone?

"Hey dash where'd you run to?"

"In the kitchen"

"Ok I'm going to take out the…"

I stopped and dropped the bag sending trash all over the floor

"Dang it thunder look what you did"

"No, no look" I said my hoof pointing to the wall had paint or what I think was paint

"I guess it got too hot for the cans" I said taking admiration for the red paint splatter on the wall and green and blue and purple all sorts of colors

We flew to ponyville holding hands

"Hey applejack what's happing?"

"Nothing just bucking apples what yall doing?"

Just enjoying life

I heard my beeper go off not too much later dashes went off

Here we go again


End file.
